El Dragón Huang Fei
by Ana8park
Summary: Una nueva aventura aparece, donde los cazadores tendrán que alejarse a casi todo los limites de la Quinta Unión, a los terrenos sanguinarios de Huang Fei, quien es un hombre extraño y que tiene secretos que revelar a el cazador, entre ellos que es un dragón legendario con apariencia propia y que por descuido se enamorará de Gwizdo, creando un complot para Lian-chu (YAOI,LEMON)
1. chapitre 1 Souhaiter

**Chasseurs de dragons : Le Dragon huang fei. **

**Chapitre 1 : Souhaiter.**

Los dedos alargados del cazador se insertaban en aquella entrada virginal de su compañero, el pequeño cuerpo curvo su espalda en signo de placer absoluto, aferrado a las sabanas rojas de aparente seda, los gemidos salían sin más que nada, y estos resonaban en los oídos de aquel hombre, quien comenzó a mover los dedos introducidos en vaivén.

Gwizdo comenzó a moverse como él se movía, temblando por miedo y por que era su primera vez, pero igual se retorcía de el placer que sentía que era inimaginable, el cazador separo más las piernas de su compañero, (quien estaba a cuatro patas) y dejo salir levemente los dedos, tomo su polla con las manos, y penetro aquel lugar, tocando (por suerte) en el punto que hizo estremecer a Gwizdo, quien se echo hacía atrás lanzando un descomunal grito, quizás de dolor, quizás de puro gozo que le hacia sentir el sádico cazador, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

Lian-chu acerco más las caderas del castaño, intentando así poder meter lo que quedaba de su miembro hinchado, y lo logro, intento moverse dentro de ese estrecho lugar, pero parecía que la entrada no quería que eso pasara, pues lo apretaba y no lo dejaba salir con tanta facilidad, no como el cazador quería, comenzó a sacarlo con leve movimiento de caderas aún con las manos en las caderas de Gwizdo, quien no paraba de gemir, y cuando el miembro grande de Lian-chu salio casi por completo, dio una fuerte embestida que hizo que el pequeño llorara de verdad, pues a pesar de que sus ojos ya tuvieran lagrimas no emitía ningún signo de dolor insoportable, pero ese si era un dolor insoportable, el cazador se movía entusiasta mientras apretaba con fuerza el trasero de su compañero y lo moldeaba a su gusto, tanto era esa fuerza, que pronto estas se pusieron rosadas.

Sus cuerpos se escuchaban al chocar y sus cuerpos estaban sudados, cansados pero aún con ganas de más, y pronto el cazador cambio posición con el pequeño, tomo uno de los muslos de este y lo jalo hacia arriba, poniéndolo en su hombro para que tuviera apoyo, mientras lo seguida embistiendo violentamente, profundo y fuerte.

-Ahhh...ngm. ah l lian.. chu ah.- gemía sin control el joven castaño, mientras apretaba aún más las sabanas intentado resistir a aquella nueva experiencia que antes no conocía, el estafador sentía como el enorme pene de aquella bestia sexual lo fueran a partir a la mitad, y no dudo en aquella posibilidad, considerando que el cazador era mucho mas grande que el, pero no le importo, no en ese momento, no le importo el dolor insoportable que colapsaba su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar, no le importo si moría en pleno acto sexual (aún que no le parecía una idea posible) por que de todo aquel dolor se ocultaba un placer inaudito que jamás su pequeño cuerpo hubiera sentido antes, y le gusto.-Ahhh... po...por favor.- dijo mientras se acomodaba de una forma mas cómoda para él.-ah quiero más ahmm.

El cazador abrazo la pequeña espalda del hombre y embisto aún más fuerte, y más rápido si es que eso fuera posible, mientras contemplaba con los ojos nublados a un Gwizdo con el rostro de un pos orgasmo, y pensó, ese hombre fue su amigo no correspondido en su juventud, ¿Cuántas noches se desveló pensando en el como algo más?, fueron tantas que incluso nunca las pudo contar, pues cuando llegaron a diez sus ojos se nublaban y se creía enfermo, claro, nunca lo pensó en manera de auto placer, pues todo se posaba en su mente y decidido a no salir de ahí, pero ahora estaban los dos en aquella situación, estaba embistiendo con una furia sobre humana al hombre que a veces lo miraba con rechazo, con indiferencia, pero ahora era diferente. Sintió como el calor de su cuerpo se desplomaba, sentía que le ardía todo, que algo lo quemaba desde muy en el fondo de su estomago y se dispersará por todo su cuerpo, inundan dolo hasta el lugar más pequeño que el tuviese y sobre todo el miembro que se movía en el estrecho lugar, sintió el corazón de su compañero latir fuertemente, en un sonoro coro entre el de él y el suyo, creando una de las sinfonía que por ahora creía una de las más hermosas, y sus respiraciones chocaron levemente.

Ahí estaba él, embistiendo a su mejor amigo.

Ahí estaban el cazador y el dragón revolcando ce con el mismo hombre...

Lian-chu abrió los ojos asustado de su propio sueño erótico, se levanto asustado, con la voz cansada y dio paso a mirar a su alrededor, no estaba en aquel lugar dorado ni en una cama de suaves plumas ni estaba cubierto con una suave manta roja, y su compañero no estaba enfrente suyo a cuatro patas con el trasero apuntado al cielo. Ni él tenia su miembro oculto en lugares inimaginables.

-Dios...- suspiro mientras sus manos pasaban por su poco cabello, y trato de despertarse del todo, parecía haber tenido una pesadilla erótica con el hombrecillo que dormía como un bebe en la cama de abajo...¿Pesadilla?. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y trato de contener su respiración, ¿Desde cuando no tenia un sueño así? se pregunto, era verdad que Gwizdo había representado una que otra anomalía de su mente deseosa de sexo, pero esos sueños, o esas fantasías se habían alejado de su cabeza después de cumplido, Tal vez los 18 años, ni el mismo se creyó lo que había experimentado, fue tan erótico y tan imprevisto que aún le costaba creerlo, pero fue un sueño, y no fue nada de lo que le preocupara, nadie sabría de eso, y mucho menos volvería a soñar con algo así, ¿verdad?.

Después que el cazador diera unas cuantas palmadas a sus cachetes y de haber atendido a su miembro, volvió a recostarse sobres su almohada y rezo para que no volviera a soñar con lo mismo.

Para su suerte, no fue así.

Lian-chu abrió uno de sus ojos, y miro fingiendo desanimo, estaba consciente de que estaba reviviendo su sueño. pero más sin embargo se dio cuenta que era la continuación de lo que había dejado a medias en el anterior.

Miro su cuerpo desnudo y con el abdomen cubierto de liquido blanco que prefería no saber de quien era (Quizás si) y miro el cuerpo de su Gwizdo en cuatro patas, una posición distinta a la que lo había dejado, pero aún así le dio igual, sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban aún a la sabana pero estaba vez sin fuerzas en los brazos, mientras susurrante gemía de cansancio, sudando y con los ojos cerrados, respirando tan hondo y tan lento, y de entre sus piernas, aún abiertas, se escurría el propio semen del cazador, el ambiente era cálido, por no decir ardiente, y aún podía sentir Lian-chu el pesado aire del éxtasis. Ahora que estaba cociente, se sintió un poco sucio, jamás había tenido esa clase de sueños con otro hombre, sus antiguos sueños con Gwizdo se limitaban a algunas poses eróticas, pero para él, jamás le habría penetrado como en este sueño nuevo lo había hecho. Claro no le molesto, pero ahora era una sensación poco complaciente, se sentía como si lo hubieran arrastrado ahí, solo para quitar la virginidad de su amigo, sin que este quisiera, jamás él haría eso, ¿pero no dicen que un sueño es lo que uno desea?, entonces comenzó a prestar atención en la habitación donde había calmado su impulso sexual; Era una habitación muy grande, dorada, brillante, quizás de oro puro, la cama, igual dorada estaba cubierta por finas mantas rojas de seda, y por contrario a la cama de la posada, esta representaba 3 veces más que la suya, por lo que también sintió era demasiado grande, se movió, solo para sentir que el matería del que estaba rellenada la cama era uno muy suave, moldea ble.

Ese no era un lugar donde a él le gustara tener sexo, quizás a Gwizdo si, pero en definitiva no era el sueño de su amigo, era suyo, 100%.

En habitación solo se podía escuchar las agitadas respiraciones del menor, pues el cazador no se encontraba cansado como su compañero, eso le fue muy obvio, decidio no moverse, quizás así despertaría pronto, hasta que repentinamente una voz detrás suyo le susurro.

-Es una lastima que te hayas despertado, Lian-chu.

El cazador se volvió con brusquedad y con miedo, ¿Un sueño le puede preguntar algo así al soñador? y miro a un hombre atractivo, igual de alto que él, vistiendo lo que eran al parecer prendas de la realeza imperial de alguna dinastía oriental, su cabello era negro y con algo que sobresalía de su cabeza con lo que parecía ser cuernos y sus uñas eran alargadas pintadas de esmalte negro, fumando de una pipa, este ser se acerco al Gwizdo sollozante y lo tomo del cabello echándolo para un lado de una forma que se vio agresiva pero delicada, con cuidado de no lastimar al pequeño, el ser puso a Gwizdo en sus piernas, el joven sumiso, sin reproches y por si solo se sentó abrazando al hombre como si este fuera su dueño. Como aquellas mujeres que eran simples esclavas sexuales y que vivían por ello, lo que sorprendió bastante al cazador, y lo puso en alerta, pues a pesar de que el hombre no se veía como si fuera a lastimar al pequeño no pudo controlar la emoción de celos por que alguien estaba abrazando al Gwizdo de sus sueños y que por derecho le pertenecía, aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era el hombre que lo sostenía de aquella forma? ¿Y por que le hablaba?.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el cazador.

-El dragón que se follo a Gwizdo contigo.

-¿El que?- pregunto aún más confundido Lian-chu.

El hombre rió- Deberías de recordar por lo menos un poco tus pensamientos, Lian chu,-Dijo mientras acercaba aún más las pequeñas caderas del estafador quien gimio ante el roce de aquella bestia.- Soy Huang Fei...

Lian-chu conocía ese nombre, Huang Fei era el dueño de los alrededores de la Quinta unión, él era un rey, pero no comprendió del todo lo que él decía, "¿Dragón?" repitió, eso era imposible, en toda su vida, jamás había visto a un dragón que tuviera una forma propia, el que conocía, robaba la identidad, más no era como aquel hombre.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?.-pregunto sobresaltado.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.


	2. chapite 2 L'invitation

**Chasseurs de dragons : Le Dragon huang fei. **

**Chapitre 2 : L'invitation.**

Cuando Lian-chu despertó de la continuación de su terrible sueño, se percato que el sol ya estaba en el alba, sin duda estaba atardeciendo, y los inmensurables segundos que paso ahí, en aquella habitación de ostentosos lujos habían sido en realidad horas y horas en su actual mundo real, no le impresiono no haber visto a Gwzido, seguro el ya estaba abajo haciendo que aceres que Jeanneline le obligaba hacer, incluso Hector no estaba acostado en la cama de dientes de dragón donde usualmente descansaba ahí, se alegró, no lo pudo evitar, por que al estar solo podía reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, sin lugar a dudas el sueño que tuvo no fue normal, ni siquiera tenía lógica, había sido tan... incluso las palabras eran calladas con los recuerdo de aquel Gwizdo sumiso debajo de él.

Se avergonzó ¿Quien no lo estaría? el pensar de esa forma de un amigo lo hacía sentirse culpable de tales hechos a pesar de que posiblemente el culpable era aquel tal Huang fei, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado, pero la descripción del hombre no acertaba a ningún otro que conociera, pero el timbre que se escuchaba en su cabeza tras repetir un sin numero de veces aquel nombre le hacía decirse a si mismo que realmente lo conocía, pero ¿De donde?.

Se levanto de la cama, y dio un suspiro cuando sus pies tocaron la alfombra suave, hacía mucho frío, ya era época donde las nevadas intensas se manifestaban en todo su alrededor, miro por la ventana, los copos comenzaban a caer, apenas era agua nieve, aun faltaban algunos días para que nevara de verdad. Se puso su chaleco de lana (Uno de tantos que había hecho él con sus agujas de coser) y unos guantes, y pronto bajo con los demás.

Corrió hacía abajo y justo cuando vio a todos los hombres que ya comían lo que Jeanneline había preparado.

-Lian-chu!.-Grito Zaza.-Ya despertaste, no te despertamos por que te veías realmente cansado ¿Soñaste algo interesante?.

Lian-chu le sonrió a la niña, pero con la ultima pregunta se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, no diría jamás sobre el sueño de la otra noche, y mucho menos a aquella niñita que considera su pequeña hermana. Voltio hacía todos lados y miro con confusión todo el lugar, pero no vio al refunfuñon de Gwizdo por ninguna parte.

-Zaza, ¿Donde esta Gwizdo?.-Pregunto preocupado.

-¿Gwizdo?, ah, si fue a comprar algunos encargos para mamá, no tardara, se fue hace un buen rato, ¿Porqué no te sientas? te traeré algo rico para comer.

El hombre asintió, y se sentó en la mesa donde usualmente solo comían los que vivían ahí, nadie estaba sentado ahí a esas horas, así que desayuno solo, hasta que repentinamente la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Una mujer de ojos rasgados y negros apareció en la entrada, Lian-chu pudo adivinar con solo olerla que la mujer no era de los confines de la Quinta unión, la mujer era alta, y su cabellera larga la sostenía con una liga, en forma de cola de caballo, de color igual negro aunque tal vez sucio, y su ojo derecho, tenía pintado lineas de un dibujo que en algunos lugares le llamaban tatuajes, aquel tatuaje empezaba desde su oreja y terminaba un poco más abajo de las bolsas debajo de su ojo, como si fuera una especie de rayo de sol, sin dudas la mujer era demasiado intimidan te, vestía con unos pantalones de un color verde olivo, pálido y sin vida, con un cinturón amplio en su cintura de una tela de color azul marino, con cuchillos pequeños y con un montón de navajas aun más pequeñas, pero de esas diminutas armas lo que más le impresiono fueron las agujas delgadas que tenia en una especie de estuche transparente, las conocía, por que Gwizdo una vez se las enseño, se llamaban senbon, su camisa era simple, corta de color blanco hueso, quizás era un café crema, muy muy pálido, le cubría tan solo la parte del pecho, pero no se notaba del todo, pues alrededor de su cuello, tenía algo parecido a una bufanda café del mismo material que la de Gwizdo, afelpada y tal vez caliente, y la espada detrás suyo decía sin dudas que ella al igual que él era una cazadora, aun que lo de cazar dragones se lo reservaba, pues ella a lo mejor era una cazadora de recompensas, pues su aspecto no era el mismo que la de los cazadores registrados que veían en el festival de otoño. No, esas armas tan delicadas, (apartando la enorme espada) no podrían matar ningún dragón, no, eran armas que se usaban con otras personas.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señora?.-Escucho la voz de jeanneline desde el otro lado de la habitación, y pudo ver como la mujer extraña solo la volteaba a ver y sonreía a medias, pero desviaba la mirada y seguía su camino, derecho a Lian-chu.

Sacó un sobre con un sello en el, de color azul, aunque también se veía morado, y se lo puso en la mesa, acercándoselo aún más, cuando Lian-chu la miro, pudo percibir su aroma, muy suave y dulzón, conocía la planta, se llamaba cinamomo, un flor que le gustaba, pero que era venenosa, quizás, de esa planta llenaba sus agujas, aunque eso no mataba a uno, el cazador se encontró confundido, pues no sabía que significaba el sobre, usualmente la gente que pide sus servicios traen un pergamino, más no una carta.

-Dásela a tu amigo que lee.

Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la puerta dejando el lugar apestando de aquella planta tan peligrosa, y no negó que eso la aterro, de hecho, pudo descifrar que lo hizo con todos, ninguno hablo de ello, hasta que cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Gwizdo entro a la puerta y no pudieron callarlo más, de todos modos, el pequeño hombre era el único que podía hacerlos comprender lo que en la carta estaba escrito.

El hombrecillo miro el escudo y lo acaricio con la yema de los dedos, mirándola muy bien con sus anteojos y cerca de una vela, se trataba de un sello real, pero no cualquier sello, curiosamente, los condominios tenían un color, el de la Quinta Unión era Rojo o Naranjado, pero ese color, azul oscuro como la noche no era de ahí, si no de los confines de Huang Fei, de hecho, una de las cosas de las que se reconocía a la gente de ahí es por que siempre traen un dije de ese color, el dibujo del sello era magnifico, un dragón gruñendo y de casi la misma forma que tenía el dragón rojo, aquel que le confesó como el universo se había creado, iba a ser una pena tener que cortarlo a la mitad para poder leer la carta.

Y en la hoja que contenía el sobre ahí de nuevo, el mismo símbolo de el sobre, escrito con tinta negra y en una hermosa letra cursiva,

_"Estimado señor Gwizdo..._

_Me comunico ante usted por este medio, quizás no tuve el gusto de ir directamente con usted, mi condición no me lo permite, ahora mismo mi ceguera esta controlando más mis actividades, es por eso que envíen a una de mis subordinas, espero que no haya molestado con su presencia, bien, demasiados halagos, a de preguntarse, quien soy y por que estoy haciendo esto, pues bien, déjeme explicarle mis motivos y mis preocupaciones, estoy seguro que me conoce, o mejor dicho sabe de mi, mi nombre es Huang Fei, Rey de los al redores de la Quinta unión._

_Le escribo por que mi reinado esta sufriendo, la maldad de un dragón, mis soldados han muerto, y mis amigos de ahí me han recomendado unos cuantos cazadores, ustedes son lo que más me interesan, claro, que tal vez lo que más le importe saber, no es mi nombre, si no la cantidad, así que empecemos._

_Le daré todo lo que su nave pueda cargar con la moneda nacional, mi moneda equivale a mil guineas, imagine cuanto tendría con tan solo 10, estaré seguro que eso le gustara, me han dicho que usted es un hombre que busca la negociación, quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo más fijo, aún que le juro que, mi oferta si bien es buena, quizás pueda ser mejor."_

Gwizdo contuvo el aliento, en realidad, ¿Un rey como Huang fei lo habían contratado a ellos para asesinar a un dragón, pagando les con la moneda nacional? se froto el rostro y todos ahí lo miraron confundidos, y justo cuando Lian-chu lo iba a tocar en el hombro cuando él se levanto y subí a la habitación, se escucho un escándalo y luego bajo, con un montón de libros cargándolos con cuidado aun que tan pronto lo hizo Hector lo fue a ayudar, llegaron de nuevo a la mesa y dejando los libro en ella, Gwizdo comenzó a ojear.

-¿Qué sucede Gwizdo?.-Pregunto Lian-chu.

-Seremos ricos grandote, ¡RICOS!.-El hombre sonrió, y mordió con entusiasmo su labio inferior en señal de pura alegría, ojeaba y ojeaba su libro pesado de historia, alguna vez vio que en una de las paginas estaba un dibujo de el sello del rey de aquellos lugares, sin duda, cuando vio el dibujo al estilo estampa se percato para su deleite que en verdad ese era el sello real, contuvo su llanto de alegría, y su corazón palpitante le decía que esta vez si les iría bien. Tomo otro de sus libros, uno más pesado, esa era la dragonopedia de los rincones de Asia, si bien, el maestro de Lian-chu le había dado una dragonopedia, aquella nueva que sostenía con sus diminutas manos se la consiguió el por sus propios méritos, eran muy parecidas ambas enciclopedias, solo que la diferencia es que la de Asia estaba conformada por Dragones aun más peligrosos y extraños, la mitad de ellos ni siquiera estaban con aquel sello de "Confirmado" incluso habían unos tantos que aun no tenían dibujo, si bien los dibujos eran lo que los escribas podían retratar de lo que el pueblo decía de boca en boca, era una misión difícil, pero sin duda siempre acertaban, intento persuadir lo que serían los dragones más creíbles que podrían estar causando desastres e hizo una lista, por momentos dudo, pues eran sumamente poderosos y sus puntos débiles no eran aun encontrados, si realmente la paga sería magnifica, el dragón también sería así. Miro a Lian-chu y sus ojos le llenaron de la confianza que necesitaba para aceptar la invitación.


	3. Chapitre 3 Un deuxième rêve

_**Un pequeño capitulo, perdón si no escribí antes, pero no se que me pasa, todo lo que escribo esta muy feo Dx, y no me gusta, no me gusta, pero trate de que este capitulo estuviera más o menos bien, pero aún no me llega la inspiración, tal vez esto tarde un poco más.**_

_**A pesar de que nadie comento el otro capitulo TTUTT espero que les guste**_

**Chasseurs de Dragons : Le dragon Huang Fei.**

**Chapitre 3 : Un deuxième rêve.**

No hablaron para ponerse de acuerdo, porque Lian-chu siempre confió en Gwizdo para esos asuntos, ahora si bien, lo único que le mostró el pequeño hombre fue una lista grande de dragones con dibujos y con sus puntos débiles marcados, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo veía, siempre terminaba por olvidar lo todo, pero una vez ya entrada la noche, lo aprendió todo.

Para su fortuna, tenían que mandar una carta confirmación, la chica extraña volvió al día siguiente, la verdad, esa mujer les sería de mucha utilidad, por que ella los guiaría a los dos por el camino correcto, los confines al final de la Quinta Unión no eran peligrosos si uno sabia como llegar a las islas reales o a las Islas de la comunidad. La chica aclaro algunos puntos con Gwizdo en la estancia de la posada, mientras Lian-chu seguía con aquellas hojas repasando los trazos e imaginándose como se vería se la bestia fuera de verdad.

El cazador los voltio a ver, Gwizdo se veía tan feliz que lo enternecía, no podía dejar de verlo, aunque fuera un poco y por arriba de las hojas, era obvio que lo mirara, siempre lo hacía, pero desde la noche anterior prefería no hacerlo por que una extraña sensación lo invadía, quizás por lo del sueño, ya que a pesar de tener muchas cosas en la mente no paraban las imágenes de socia garle, de inundarlo como ningún recuerdo lo hubiese invadido antes, aun trataba de encontrar la respuesta de aquella incógnita, por que usualmente uno no recuerda sus sueños con tanta avidez.

"Huang fei" se dijo a si mismo tratando de encajar su nombre en algún ser mágico, pero había una vaga sensación que conocía ese nombre, quizás de alguien poderoso, pero cada vez que trataba de recordar algo así la mente se le nublaba, quizás Gwizdo recordaría ese nombre, aquel hombre siempre recordaba esa clase de cosas, tenía una increíble memoria, era por eso que solo apuntaba las cosas que le llenaban de duda, y Lin-chu se atrevió a decir que la misión de ese día le llenaba de dudas al pequeño estafador, puesto que, no paraba de hablar y anotar cosas en una de sus libretas pequeñas de mano, pero a pesar de todo, en realidad no le tomó mucha importancia, por que fue en ese momento tan inadecuado donde sintió florecer los estragos de un mal descanso, la noche anterior (Cuando tuvo que aprenderse los puntos débiles de los dragones dibujados) no durmió en ningún momento, ni quiso hacerlo, pero ahora si, sentía la pesadez en sus parpados que trataban de mantenerse despiertos, no quería cerrar los ojos, por que aún sentía miedo por aquel sueño que en tan poco tiempo le apodero la mente.

-¿Lian-chu?.-Aquella vocecilla le irrito tanto que incluso frunció levemente el ceño, voltio bruscamente y se encontró con los ojos inocentes de Zaza, que lo miraba preocupada de algo que fingía no comprender.-Deberías dormir, mamá dijo que ayer ni tu ni Gwizdo durmieron.

-Claro Zaza, nos iremos a dormir cuando Gwizdo... acabe de hablar con aquella mujer.

Lian-chu volvió su mirada a la platica que tenían ambos adultos, y pudo casi notar que la mujer lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, y cuando él reacciono la mujer había desviado la mirada de forma rápida, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella chica sin nombre aun le miraba raro desde la ultima vez, tal vez era la imaginación efusiva que Lian-chu tenia en esos momentos, estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado por que cayera la noche, que incluso sudaba frió. Entonces pensó que quizás, eso no había ocurrido realmente.

Pronto Gwzido y la mujer se levantaron y estrecharon sus mandos, se sonrieron y se dieron la vuelta, la mujer dirigiéndose a las escaleras y Gwizdo hacía él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve sonrojo, riendo para si mismo y enseñándole lo que escribió tontamente, y aún sabiendo que él no sabía leer. Pero sin duda se alegró por ver a su amigo feliz, por que eso era él, su amigo y nada más.

Miró con desilusión la noche caer por la ventana de la posada, comenzó a caer una leve nevisca y Jeanneline mandó a todos en la cama, entonces Lian-chu subió las escaleras con pesadez una vez que todos los demás se subieron, no quería acostarse en su cama, porque por alguna razón sentía que volvería a ver aquel ser misterioso en algún otro sueño erótico.

Una vez en su cuarto, miró como Gwizdo se ponía su pijama tras unos suéteres muy gruesos que Lian-chu tejió, por un momento sintió vergüenza, por que cuando miró por escasos segundos su cuerpo sin camisa recordó aquella pose tan...vergonzosa. Desvió su mirada ignorando lo que el pequeño le preguntaba, que supuso que le pregunto "¿No te cambiaras?" a lo que él solo respondió con un pequeño "No".

-Apagaré la luz gran dote, recuerda despertarte temprano.

Esa fue la ultima frase que escucho de parte de Gwizdo para después sumarse a la oscuridad. Se removió de la cama, estaba nervioso, quizás lo estaba desde el día pasado, desde que apareció por primera vez la chica Cinamomo, (Como la había llamado), sentía aquel hormigueo nacer le desde la boca del estomago y recorriendo lo desde la planta de los pies hasta su cabeza, sentía temblar, pero también tenía calor, sintió la bilis quemar le la garganta y los ojos lagrimosos, necesitaba dormir, la noche pasada no durmió, y para las 6 de la mañana tenía que ir con Gwizdo para su contrato, la verdad, no se veía conveniente hacer esperar a Cinamomo, no con Gwizdo de por medio. Se cubrió su cabeza con la sabana gruesa que Jeanneline les daba cuando era época de invierno, quizás con el calor de las sabanas pudiera cerrar los ojos de una vez, se trataba de decir a si mismo que aquel hombre, Huang Fei no era posible aparecer una tercera, así que cerro los ojos, y resoplo antes de caer dormido.

[...]

Sintió el olor de rosas recién cortadas quemar le la nariz, extraño, por que nunca había olido la flor en invierno, pero ahí estaba el olor, palpitante como si fuese primavera, abrió lentamente los ojos, para su mala suerte, y aunque pareciera extraño ahí estaba una vez más en la casa de oro reluciente y enfrente de él, Huang Fei, estaba parado mirando por una ventana, complaciente y feliz, fumando de una pipa de oro con tela roja, Lian-chu se levanto de inmediato, y para su gran sorpresa se encontró con otro peso en su pecho, un pequeño brazo lo rodeaba con un poco de fuerza, y cuando se miro, se miro desnudo, la vergüenza le azoto a la cara, como si nunca hubiese visto su cuerpo así, entonces con euforia, busco el dueño del pequeño brazo y contempló a un Gwizdo dormido, con un rostro tal vez feliz, lo miró un poco mejor y se asusto cuando lo vio igual desnudo.

-¡Dios!...- Exclamó tratando de alejarse de Gwizdo, con temor a lo que hubiese sucedido en ese mundo tan alterno y tan lascivo. Una vez que el pequeño brazo lo dejo de agarrar, se levanto enojado y tratando de ocultar su desnudes con una cobija pequeña que estaba en el filo de la cama, se dirigió a donde Huang Fei, en su furia trato de golpearle, pero para su sorpresa este reacciono sin siquiera voltear.

-Te veo una vez más, Lian-chu.

Esta vez Lian-chu no vacilo en lo que pensaba decirle al hombre, trató de ararse de valor y hacerle frente, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar le con miedo, por que en realidad él no sabía que preguntar. Escuchó un bostezo provenir desde la cama, y voltio exaltado, observó que Gwizdo se levantaba con rostro confundido y sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, miró a ambos hombres, y se dirigió sin titubear al dragón, sin mirar a Lian-chu inclusive.

¿Pero que pasa?. ¿No se supone que el dueño de aquel Gwizdo era Lian-chu?, por que parecía que quien realmente le importaba era aquel ser tan frívolo como lo era Huang Fei.

El pequeño hombre se abrazo a la cintura del dragón, sonrojado y con aspecto timido, una vez que el acto acabo, el hombre de mirada fría se volvió para mirar a los ojos a un Lian-chu confundido, le sonrió levemente y susurro.

-Nos veremos pronto.-Poso su mano en el hombro de Gwizdo y se dirigió hacía la salida, lo que hizo que el cazador reaccionara bruscamente.-Quizás no en un sueño.

Y observo como el hombre y el pequeño estafador desaparecían de aquella habitación lujosa y dejándolo solo y más confundido que antes.


	4. chapitre 4 Le Début

_**Este capitulo se me hizo un poco confuso, bueno eso creo, pero ya dije en el capitulo anterior que estoy en un bloque lol, así que perdonen, si tienen alguna duda, se las resolveré o mejor dicho, tratare de explicarles claramente lo que pasa y así. Espero que les guste.**_

_**-Ana Park**_

**Chasseurs de Dragons : Le dragon Huang fei.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le début.**

La risa resonó en las paredes de la lujosa sala, donde estaba recostado en un sofá de muidas almohadas el dueño de la misma, y regocijarse por lo que a simple vista se diría que fuera un buen chiste, más no era así.

El hombre, un joven de aparentes 27 años no parecía poder dejar el acto feliz por más que le costará trabajo, y eso hacía que su nana, la mujer a su costado lo viera en forma des aprobatoria en todo el sentido de la dura palabra.

La mujer parecía más grande, pero no tanto como una mujer de 50, más bien de 35 años, hermosa y reservadora, de piel ligeramente aceitunada y de una suavidad al tacto que incluso te erizaba la piel, elegante y sin arrugas, con una muy discreta sombra por arriba del parpado de color morado y un delineado al ras de los ojos, que eran finos y pequeños, casi tanto como para dejar en duda el color de estos, su peinado adornado con pasadores dorados y de inscripciones en idioma dragón, hacían hincapié de que la nana del joven debía de tener dinero, pues no solo aquellos adornos en el cabello negro de la mujer parecían caros, su misma ropa lo parecía, un traje tradicional, un hermoso Qipao de color rojo sangre, que le ajustaba perfectamente las curvas exquisitas de cualquier mujer, la tela se adornaba con costuras de hilos finísimos de color oro, curiosamente dibujando en la tela un dragón ancestral, como el dragón rojo o el dragón blanco, dueños de increíbles historias sobre como se había creado el universo con el nacimiento de un sol. En realidad esos datos estaban ocultos en una enorme sala que era custodiada por aquella mujer, quien además de ser la nana de aquel joven muchacho era la misma que cuidaba de los dragones místicos, por que eso era lo que era el joven a su lado quien aún reía sin parar, un dragón místico, y el primero que relata ella con las cualidades tan extrañas que él poseía.

Él por otra parte, se alejaba mucho de aquella descripción, Joven y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, si uno se detenía a verlo un poco más de cerca, decían que incluso podías verle la sangre correrle por las venas, algo imposible, pero que la gente decían en algunos barrios de las islas de la comunidad, su cabello era parecido al de la mujer, negro, totalmente negro, pero que a su diferencia del de su nana, el suyo al ser reflejado por los rayos del solo daban a la imaginación que este no era negro, si no azul cielo, cálido y opaco a la vez, largo hasta la cadera, suave y bien cuidado, pero fuera de aquella descripción tan normal, él tenía otras cualidades extrañas que muy poca gente veía, sus orejas (por ejemplo) en alargadas y terminaban en punta, y sus ojos, eran negros como una noche, pero aquel color no se limitaba al iris del joven, también constituían la zona que usualmente es blanco, algo que aveces la gente cría que no tenía ojos, pero era todo lo contrario, por que uno tenía que verlo muy bien para fijarse en esos detalles, sus ojos que al ser iluminados proyectaban un ligero color rojo o azul marino, sus orejas puntiagudas anormales y su color del cabello tan peculiar, lo que la mayoría o mejor dicho nadie de su pueblo sabía, es que aquel joven no era un humano, si no un dragón, uno con apariencia humanoide propia, él no necesitaba de robar identidades para fácilmente escabullirse entre la gente, él podía ser humano si quería y tener lo que podría decirse, una identidad única e irrepetible.

Nadie sabía porque aquel joven de quien sabe cuantos millones de años tenía tales cualidades que ningún otro dragón poseía.

Huange Fei, así fue como lo nombro su nana, por que según ella sería el hombre más magnifico entre dragones y humanos, el más grande, y el menos destructible de todo, su nana le heredo el trono de la islas de la región en los alrededores de la Quinta unión, fue así con una edad casi infante donde el dragón gobernó aquel reinado que con el paso del tiempo le llamarían "Los alrededores de Huang Fei" pero después de haber visto todo, Huang Fei se aburrió de su vida rutinaria y dejó el trono a manos de los sabios reales y de su nana, La mujer nunca lo critico, por que en realidad sabia que era duro y aburrido cuando ya sabía todo, ella lo paso alguna vez, pues también era una mujer misteriosa.

Pero fue esa tarde que la nana asistió casi con desesperación a la sala de descanso de su joven discípulo, con el sudor corriendo le por la frente y con la taquicardia al tope, la mujer era una sabia ancestral que consultaba el tarot y las estrellas, que sabía de medicina a base de plantas y demás, uno diría que ella era una bruja, pues también hacía pociones en un caldero, de las cuales tenía de todo tipo, una de sus cualidades como mujer sobrenatural era que cada cierto millones de años, las estrellas le regalaban una noche de sueños con profecías, de las cuales era su deber decirle al dragón madre, el dragón blanco, pues aquel dragón sabría que hacer. Tuvo las visiones la noche anterior, y cuando abrió los ojos se sintió nerviosa por que una de ellas no tenía que serle informada a la dragón blanca, si no a su mismísimo discípulo, Huang Fei.

Recorro los pasillos ignorando algunos sirvientes que le gritaron con educación que el joven amo no quería ser molestado, pero ella lo ignoro por completo, cuando entró a la sala, lo miró unos escasos segundos, quizás para asegurarse que su pequeño estaba bien. Huang Fei no se limito en preguntar en quien era, pues él tenía un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado por lo que supo desde pasillos atrás que su nana, le haría una vista aparentemente desesperada.

-Hola nana.-Saludo mientras limpiaba su pipa de opio, una hermosa pieza de color negro.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Huang Fei, querido... tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo la mujer mientras trataba de contener un poco la respiración para no perder el timbre de voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve, unas visiones.

-¿Ya es invierno?, no lo sentía, últimamente me siento tan tranquilo y relajado que parece que mis sentidos están dormidos, ¿Por que me dices eso?, ¿No deberías ir con su majestad, la dragona madre?, es un poco raro de ti venir y contarme cosas que no debes.- Terminando de decir esto, el joven tomo la pipa y la poso en sus labios, para después depositar una cantidad generosa de la planta redonda de la que era adicto.

-Escucha querido.-Continuo la mujer.-Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decirle a tu abuela, bueno, a la dragona madre, usualmente estas se las tengo que decir al protagonista de la visión...

-¿Me viste en una visión?.-Interrumpió mientras exhalaba el humo de la pipa.

-Así es querido.

-¿Deque se trataba?.-pregunto.

La mujer respiro hondo, meditando un poco las cosas, mientras que trataba de que su semblante de no se desmoronara con lo que diría, pero es que la idea y las imágenes que le asotanaran a la mente le helaban la sangre, y la horrorizaban, más cuando el protagonista de la tragedia era Huang Fei, el chico del que aveces quería como si un fuese su hijo. Tragó saliva y después dijo firme.

-Tu muerte.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le Début partie 2

_**Cortitos capítulos se aproximan UvUr perdón, pero ahora no tengo mucha imaginación, pero estoy tratando de que vuelva, por lo mientras subiré lo poco que ahorita escribo para que no se impacienten tanto, espero que les gusten lol.**_

_**-Ana Park**_

**Chasseurs de dragones : Le dragon Huang Fei.**

**Chapitre 5 : Le début partie 2.**

Y he ahí donde empezamos con la primera escena.

Cuando la mujer termino de decir la frase, el joven no espero para que la risa y la burla apareciera en sus labios y en su voz. Risa que por supuesto no le agrado para nada a la mujer alterada, quien simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi muerte?.-Dijo entre murmullos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas por sus risas.-¿Estas jugando verdad, Nana? ¿Morir?.-Volvió a decir.-Estas loca, seguro me confundiste, por supuesto que no era yo.

La mujer trató de controlarse, la taquicardia paro tan pronto como el joven se decidió a no creer en su palabra, eso le hartaba del joven, siempre se lo tomaba todo a la ligera, resoplo y se dirigió esta vez más cerca, se sentó a su lado, (cosa que casi nunca hacía) y el joven ante el acto dejo de reírse, volvió a mira a la mujer cuando esta el tomo de las manos, con su tacto frío que aveces sentía cálido.

-Habla en serio querido.

El joven calló y suavizó su ceño, el corazón le dijo que su Nana decía la verdad, alzó sus manos zafándose del agarre gentil y acarició las mejillas de la mujer, quien se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de contener sus lágrimas. Otra cosa extraña de sus ojos y que odiaba, es que él no podía ver, las figuras que apenas divisiva eran negras y a veces, podía diferenciar la cálida luz, lo odiaba por que siempre quiso ver a su nana, a la mujer que lo crió, directamente a los ojos, quizás para simplemente hacer más fuertes sus palabras, pero no podía hacer eso, por que no podía saber con certeza si sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Entonces...-Comenzó a decir.-Cuéntame que pasó.

La mujer acarició con ternura la mano del joven que la sostenía del rostro, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y alejo aquella mano con dolor, no quería que el joven sintiera sus lagrimas si es que llegaban a salir, respiro un poco más hondo, tratando con ello que las imágenes llegaran con plena claridad a su mente. Pero extrañamente, no pudo más que recapitular escenas incompletas que le dejaban duda e inquietud, esa clase de cosas no ocurrían a menudo, y lo que sabía al respecto era que el protagonista de la profecía debía de tener un sueño como el suyo, aún más largo de lo que ocurriría, ¿Pero como un ciego podría tener un sueño así?.

-Te veo...-Dijo dudando, pero acoto por decir todo lo que podía y al final decirle lo del sueño.- Llorando.-continuo.

-¿Llorando?.-Interrumpió.-¿Tenía alguna herida?.

-No.-Contesto.

La verdad ni ella misma sabía como explicarle las escenas confusas al joven Huang Fei, por que lo único que veía era nieve, cayendo sin control alrededor suyo, mientras que él destacaba con su cabello negro y un hermoso Hanfu de color blanco que jamás había visto en la colección del joven dragón, no tenía heridas visibles pero se sostenía fuertemente el abdomen y gritaba y lloraba sin parar, y en su visión, él hombre perdió el brillo de los ojos y se desplomo en la fría nieve sin respirar.

-¿Porqué dices que moriré?.-preguntó el joven.

-Querido, la visión que tuve es muy confusa, cuando tengo una visión con dragones milenarios como tu, siempre ellos mueren...como tu tio, el dragón verde...

-¿Y qué haces al respecto?.-Esta vez el joven se alejo del agarre de su nana bruscamente.-¿Los dejas morir?.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?.-Contesto.

-¿Entonces por que me vienes a decir cosas que no puedes evitar? ¿No se supone que tu tienes también aquel poder?, si no puedes hacer nada, ¿Entonces por que te esfuerzas en venir a contarme?

-¡Eres importante para mi!.-Dijo exaltada la mujer.-Desde que tus padres te abandonaron y me dieron la orden de matarte y decidí salvarte y criarte como a un hijo, y cuando mire a tus ojos y vi aquel brillo tan peculiar supe que no era un simple dragón refugiado en un cuerpo humano, y cuando creciste y me llamaste mamá, lo fuiste desde entonces...¿Cómo permitiré que una visión me arrebate a quien considero de mi propia sangre? es obvio que tendría que avisarte, no solo por que es mi deber, también... también lo hago como madre.

El joven se levanto lentamente, tomó una vez más su pipa que había dejado caer por las risas dadas y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no quería dejar con la palabra en la boca a su nana, por que lo que había dicho había sido muy cierto.

Cuando un dragón milenario nace, tiene la cualidad de recordar más su primer día de nacido que uno común y corriente. Y por desgracia propia, Huang Fei conoció la tragedia de ser distinto a los demás dragones. Su padre fue el dragón rojo y su madre una dragón milenaria de otro distrito de color plateado, ambos se habían cortejado antes de que su padre fuera desterrado, incluso él había nacido antes que aquello. Recuerda vagamente que vio a su abuela (La dragona blanca) y a su madre mirarle con asco, y cuando lo vio su padre se atrevió a gritar, nadie entendía como había ocurrido, por que nunca habían visto un dragón así, y la ilógica idea de que en ese entonces no existían los humanos aún le helaba la sangre pero así fue, su madre grito y lo soltó y fue entonces que vio por primera vez a su nana, que lo salvo de haber caído en un abismo sin fin. Era obvio que pronto amará a la mujer la amaría como una madre. Pero tenía que aceptar que ese lazo imaginario nunca existió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes decirme con todo esto? no lo puedes evitar.

-Huang Fei, querido... el resto de la profecía se te dará a ti.

-¿Cómo?

-En un sueño...

El joven se rió sarcástico.-¿Un sueño?.-Pregunto.-Ahora si estas loca ¿Cómo pretendes que vea un sueño? tan solo veré sombras ennegrecidas y un par de luces sin sentido, ni por que pueda ver eso nunca sabre que es lo que ocurriría.

-Lo se.

El joven volvió a posar la pipa en sus labios y exaltado inhalo el humo con apurancia, trato en vano que el humo lo tranquilizara, pero nunca ocurrió, el dolor de cabeza que comenzó a sentir hizo que se sintiera mareado y con la necesidad de recostarse un rato, pero entre más caminaba en hacía la salida se sintió como si algo dentro suyo al huir se calmara y volviera a respirar en paz.

-¿Qué harás entonces?.

-Prepararé un poción, quizás pueda ayudar a que veas con claridad el sueño.

Escucho que la nana se levanto de su sillón y con pasos apurados se dirigía a él. Su corazón palpito fuertemente cuando una vez más sintió el rose de los dedos suaves de su nana al tocarle un mechón de cabello, ¿Porqué ella no fue su madre biológica?, su vida hubiese sido más fácil y relajante si hubiese sido producto de aquella bruja que le llenaba de amor maternal, incluso si no hubiese sido ella cree que pudo tener una vida más tranquila si en su nacimiento hubiese estado rodeado de humanos y no de dragones, pero el destino había sido cruel y lo dejo ver que su propia familia no lo quería.

El joven abrazó con melancolía a la pequeña mujer, no sabía con claridad que tan alto era él, pero sabía que cuando abrazaba a su nana tenía que inclinarse un poco y ella tenía que ponerse de puntillas para rodear su cuello, se quedaron así por unos segundos y después fue el mismo joven quien corto con el momento.

-¿Cuándo tendré el sueño?.-Pregunto mientras se dirigía a la enorme puerta que esta vez se encontraba a poco pasos, tomo el picaporte y de un movimiento suave la abrió.

-Esta noche.

Alcanzo a escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le Début partie 3

_**Dos capítulos subidos en dos días seguidos, UvUr de nada lol, siguen estando cortos, pero creo que al hacerlos así cortos me regresan un poco de mi imaginación, cuando tenga un poco más subiré uno largo lol. **_

_**-Ana Park.**_

**Chasseurs de dragons : Le dragon Huang Fei.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le début partie 3.**

Las islas reales se tiñeron de un cálido color amarillento, anaranjado y azul que indicaba que él día había acabado y le daba la bienvenida a una de las primeras noches heladas en la islas lujosas del rey Huang Fei.

Habían pasado alrededor de 12 horas desde la última vez que el joven había hablado con su nana, la verdad esa conversación fue la primera en muchos años en los que ambos reflexionaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro y también la primera vez que olio la cálida agua salada salir de los ojos de la mujer que lo crió. La sola idea de que esa noche que se apresuraba en venir, tendría la única oportunidad de ver, que no podía negar que estaba emocionado, sería una noche donde su muerte le trajera algo de felicidad aunque muy fugaz.

Camino por los pasillos de su lujosa mansión, lentamente y sin contratiempos, quería llegar a su habitación, pero no quería que lo que pasara después ocurriera rápido, entonces fue por lo que decidió retrasar el plazo y así disfrutarlo un poco más.

Usualmente los ciegos cuentas los pasos que tienen que dar para llegar a ciertos lugares que conforman su rutina, 3200 pasos era lo que tenía que dar el joven de su habitación a la habitación donde horas atrás había hablado con su nana, pero al ser dragón bien pudo no contarlos, dado que él tenía un olor propio y lo podía diferenciar de otros, solo tenía que oler y seguirlo, era un mecanismo fácil y más rápido, pero esa noche los nervios y la adrenalina que comenzaba a producir su propio cuerpo hizo que prefiriera en contar los pasos.

Ya iba caminando más de la mitad de los pasos cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de una segunda persona, se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la mano de esta persona tomarlo de la suya, sabía quien era, era su nana que parecía agitada y que por alguna razón también parecía cansada.

-Lo he logrado querido.-Le dijo

El joven tan solo asintió y avanzaron con el mismo andar que antes tenía el joven dragón, la nana no lo iba a apresurar, pero si se quedo sostenía de su antebrazo, como si fuera él quien la ayudara a caminar y no ella, por que había veces que ignorantemente ella lo trataba como si no pudiese hacer las cosas, aunque sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de todo.

Llegando a su puerta, su nana se libero de el agarre que ella misma hizo y le abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar a él primero, por más que fuese como su hijo, seguía siendo su rey y tenía prioridad que él pasara primero, sin embargo, él también era muy caballeroso y dejaba pasar primero a su nana, pero esa noche ambos sabían que no podían darse el lujo de aquello cuando algo importante le vendría pasar al joven.

Huang Fei paso sin titubar y se dirigió a su cama, una enorme cama que si bien, había gente que le decía que era tres veces más grande que una cama normal, no sabía de que color eran las mantas finas que decían que era seda, pero podría jurar que eran rojas por el olor que a veces presentida al despertar. No sabía como era su cuarto, pero algunas de las mujeres que había invitado a pasar siempre le respondían "Wow, es muy dorado, ¿Es oro puro?" por lo que podía acertar que toda la habitación tendría un brillo propio, sabía que había una mesa circular y que en medio de ella todos los días, se encontraban cortadas florecillas de su propio huerto, que inundaban la habitación en un cálido aroma fresco y placentero que lo calmaban al despertar, sabía que había una ventana en el lado derecho de su cama, muy grande y que traspasaba los rayos de luz del sol mañanero y algunos pajarillos que se colaban en la noche, le gustaba esa ventana aunque no podría decir nunca que es lo que había detrás de ella, su nana, cuando él aún era un infante, le contó que había un enorme prado verde y después de eso el bosque lo "Protegían" de la crueldad que se vivía a las afueras del castillo, le dijo que en una esquina se podía ver un pequeño puente, que no conectaba a ninguna isla y que era ahí donde las sirvientas y cocineros iban por las mercancías que les eran necesarias, y en la otra esquina se podía ver aún mejor el fin de la isla, y debajo de aquella ventana, se encontraba rodeando el castillo al ras, flores de un montón de colores. Él no lo sabía, pero le gustaba imaginarlo, aún que su imaginación era poca, por que no sabía nada de como se veían realmente las cosas, pero quería creer que era un paisaje hermoso.

Su nana lo recostó y lo arropo como cuando él era pequeño, le sirvió una taza de te de jazmín y mientras preparaba las cosas, un silencio lo impaciento.

-¿Estas nervioso?.-Fue la voz de su nana quien lo saco de la relajación del te que tomaba.

-Un poco, tengo...-Respondió dando un suspiro.-Tengo un poco de miedo.-Confeso y después dio un sorbo al te.

-¿Miedo?, Supongo que es natural.

Y otro silencio.

Huang Fei escucho vagamente unos cuantos ruidos, un frasco se puesto con brusquedad en su mesita de noche y un liquido pasar a otro frasco, un golpecito se fió a lo que parecía una aguja y después sintió a su nana sentarse al borde de su cama.

-¿Acabaste con eso querido?.-Pregunto la mujer sin recibir precisamente una respuesta, pues el joven le acerco la taza sin ninguna gota del te. Ella lo tomo y lo poso en la mesita de noche mientras respiraba aceleradamente.-Bien.-Continuo.-Dame tu brazo.

El joven se lo dio sin reproches y tan pronto se lo dio sintió la pequeña aguja atravesar le la piel, se movió un poco por que él dolor lo tomo por sorpresa, sabía que era eso, por que su nana se tomo la molestia de enseñarle muchas cosas por medio del tacto, y esa se la enseño a la edad de 170 años, cuando era un niño con apariencia de un de 7, era medicina según su nana que se infiltraba más rápido por los canales sanguíneos, pero esta vez no era medicina, si no un liquido que le ayudaría a ver su propia muerte.

-Funcionara tan pronto como comience tu sueño, no se cuanto durara.-Dijo mientras quitaba la aguja y ponía en el mismo lugar una bolita de algodón.- Si tienes dudas, es perfecto que me las preguntes ahora.

-¿Qué harás después de que despierte?

-Estaré aquí, no puedo irme, por que es probable que solo recuerdes el sueño las primeras horas de la mañana, necesito escribirlas y mandarlas a... tu abuela.

Quito el algodón del brazo de Huang Fei y lo tiró en un pequeño bote que había llevado para de igual manera desechar la jeringa. Espero unos segundos y volvió su vista a el joven Huang Fei, quito algunos mechones de cabello de la frente del dragón y espero a que funcionara su pócima.

Pronto Huang Fei cerró los ojos.


	7. Chapitre 7 Prophétie

**Chasseurs de dragons : Le dragon Huang Fei.**

**Chapitre 7 : P****rophétie partie 1**

Sintió el frío viento colarse por la ventana abierta, tal vez eso es lo que lo hizo despertar, pero no abrió los ojos. El frío que sintió era parecido al de la época de invierno, cuando esta ya estaba en pleno apogeo, las islas reales siempre le llegaban antes que a muchas otras, y para su desgracia también eran de las islas a las que más le duraba aquella época. Obvio recordó que la fecha aún no llegaba, por que supuesta mente ese era un sueño.

Olfateo el lugar, quizás para cerciorarse de que era su habitación, y detecto el dulce olor de cosmos recién cortados, pequeñas florecillas de color amarillento chillón, según su nana, parecía que ese día era si no muy bien le fallaba 17 de noviembre, usualmente la llegada del invierno en las otras islas se abría en diciembre, pero la suya no. Obviamente él no sabía con precisión los días de un año, pero había encontrado un método de más o menos acostumbrar su memoria con aquellas fechas, cada día se cambiaban las flores por las que abrían en las distintas estaciones del año, en primavera le ponían de adorno flores como la Boronia, La estrella de belén, los Lirios, los Jacintos, las Lilas, los Narcisos, los Nomeolvides, las Peonias, los Ranúnculos, y otra especie de Lirios llamados Stargazer, en verano le ponían los Alhelís, las Alstroemerias, las Freesias, los Girasoles, las Hortensias, pero de todas esas bellisimas flores las que más le gustaba eran las Bocas de dragones, fuera de su singular aroma también le gustaba acariciarlas con la yema de los dedos, y en otoño adornaban su cuarto con los Ásteres, los Crisantemos, las Estaticias, las Dalias y con las Zinnias. Y en invierno las Amaryllis, las Anémonas, las Camelias, las Campanas de Irlanda, los Guisantes de olor, las Jamesias, los Jazmínes, el Tulipán y los cosmos eran los que reinaban su habitación en el frió invierno, y cada una de esas flores representaban semanas enteras de las épocas en la que abrían.

Se sintió confundido cuando escucho entrar a su nana, ¿Enserio era una profecía lo que tenia o era simplemente un día más en su vida normal?, no lo supo con precisión pero estaba entusiasmado, por que ahora mismo recordaba que al abrir sus ojos podría ver todo lo que no le permitieron al nacer.

sintió la fría acaricia que le dio su tía en su hombro,susurrándole cosas que usualmente le dice una madre a sus hijos cuando se le hacen tarde para presentarse al colegio.

-Huang Fei, querido, levántate, te hemos esperado ya mucho tiempo.

Dijo cortante y seria, como regularmente lo hacía cuando del reino hablaba y su tono y su huida rápida de la habitación fue lo que se cuestionara lo que estaba pasando.

Hubiese preferido dormir más, o esperar a cuando se sintiera mentalmente preparado para abrir los ojos, percibió borrones, manchas oscuras y una luz cegadora, parpadeo un sin contar de veces para que la luz que se filtraba en sus globos oculares se acostumbran y he ahí cuando la magia de la nana comenzó ha hacer dar sus frutos, comenzaba a ver formas que apenas conocía con el tacto y con el recuerdo, colores que no sabía con claridad cual era cual, y las flores, ¡Ah! las flores, realmente eran como se las imaginaba, claro no se imaginaba mucho, pero sabía que eran circulares, se levanto entusiasmado y comenzó a observar su habitación.

Enorme y con algunas cosas que no recordaba si había tocado, muebles flores de cosmos y la ventana, se dirigió hacía ella y vio por de ella, igual como su nana le dijo, un prado verde, un bosque, un embarque de naves y un fin. Hermoso, no podía creer que tan hermoso, maravilloso magnifico era el poder ver, se sentía libre, se sentía feliz que podía jurar ya no necesitar de las droga exquisita que siempre probaba, podía abandonarlo todo con el simple gozo de poder mirar como ahora miraba, alzo la vista y miro el cielo, recordó con regocijo cuando en su niñez le pregunto a su nana de que era el color de él, y ella le respondió simplemente con "Azul", para él siempre fue la mancha de más brillo, sin color, sin textura ni relieve, simple como las demás cosas, y en ese entonces creyó que para toda la vida sería así, pero ahora sabía que nunca olvidaría eso, jamás. Sonrió sonoramente, sentía una tranquilidad tan pacifica, quería mirar todo lo que el sueño le regalara ver, estaba más emocionado que antes e incluso se sintió como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

Y claro que lo era, tenía que aprovechar todo el sueño para detallar cosas que al despertar desaparecerían, entonces escucho de nuevo pasos acelerados y detecto el suave aroma de su nana, una vez más entrando a su habitación, los nervios le hicieron temblar, por que ahora podría también ver el rostro de la mujer que le cuido como una madre, volvió el rostro con los ojos cerrados y susurro _"Buenos días nana"_, escucho la respiración acelerada y fino peso caer en su cama.

-Te dije que te hemos esperado, traje tu Hanfu, así que vístete.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, levemente y con cautela y la vio ahí, con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca en los finos labios ¿Esa era su nana? se pregunto dudoso por que la mujer que veía se veía tan joven pero a la vez tan cansada. Era pequeña, ahora ya sabia hasta que punto, le llegaba por abajo del hombro, de piel ligeramente aceitunada, de mejillas rosadas y con el cabello amarrado en un chongo con unos prendedores dorados y rojos, su Qipao era blanco, curiosamente el suyo también, quizás incluso estaban dibujados de la misma manera, no le pregunto nada, no quería que esa nana descubriera su don de un día, por lo que en lugar de preguntar entusiasmado lo que ocurría se dejo llevar por un "_Se me ha olvidado, ¿Qué paso?"_, se puso en Hanfu sin sentir vergüenza, siempre fue así, y para su regocijo la mirada de su nana no parecía tampoco mirarlo con segundos ojos, una vez escucho de la concubinas una cosa llamada "mirar con morbo", según ellas, era una mirada con segundas intenciones, y desde ese día también agradeció entre comillas que no veía, pues le aterraba ver aquella mirada, y más en aquella mujer que le había visto un sin numero de veces.

-¿Se te olvido?.-dijo al tiempo en que lo ayudaba a ponerse el Hanfu.-Lo hemos estado discutiendo desde hacía más de una semana.

-Por favor nana.

La mujer le miró cuestionando, pero dando un suspiro respondió.

-Creó que la pipa comienza a dar efectos secundarios.-Se puso a su lado y lo tomo del hombro comenzando a salir de la lujosa habitación.-Cinamomo Yang, aquella guerrera de las afueras del reino dice que la han estado llamando por que un dragón nuevo se ha apoderado de los cultivos de arroz. El consejo quiere retacar tu mandato de no a la caza furtiva de dragones, pero dicen que si la situación sigue así, el dragón se comerá las reservas, yo se que haz meditado el problema, pero, dicen que es prioridad tu pueblo y no los dragones, obvio no lo saben, pero pues creo que tenemos que deshacernos de aquel dragón.

Huang Fei apenas le pudo poner atención a lo que su nana le contaba, Cinamomo Yang era una mujer que supuesta mente era una mercenaria a la que casi nunca recurrían, pero que hacía cualquier trabajo con el presupuesto adecuado, claro, él el había dado una buena cantidad de dinero para que protegiera la zona campesina del reino, no la recuerda, pero sabe que aquel nombre no es uno verdadero, ¿Un dragón? se pregunto, Cinamomo Yang no va por dragones, no, ella va por bandidos o reos, más aparte su reinado era quizás el único en todas las islas flotantes que cuidaban de los dragones y vivían cómodamente con ellos, incluso algunos protegían los alrededores ¿Y como no hacerlo? si su rey también era Huang Fei, por ser un dragón milenario sobrepasaba a cualquier dragón de niveles inferiores, era obvio que le hicieran caso.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?.-Pregunto incrédulo de si.

-Los ancianos han llamado a el consejo real de cazadores de la quinta unión, nos han proporcionado una lista variada de los cazadores más calificados que la asociación tienen registrados, los han analizado todos y la han reducido a un número de 10 cazadores, pero dado que tienen que pedir tu permiso no los han llamado.

Huang Fei contemplo en silencio la estancia a donde habían llegado, recuerda vagamente el lugar, pues nunca ha estado ahí más que unas cuantas veces, lo sabe por que su propio olor que esparce en todos lado parece viejo. El lugar es una sala con alfombra roja,las paredes son opacas y están adornadas de finas pinturas de si mismo y de algunos dragones que prefiere no mirar, es circular y hay especies de mesas de madera con sillas elegantes, 10 de ellas, y en medio unas escaleras que conducen a una silla mucho más grande, de oro y con adornos que se podrían decir que son barrocos* de varios dragones, y tapizado en la espalda y en las partes traseras de una fina capa de tela de color negro, su nana lo dirigió hasta ahí, era obvio que esa increíble silla era suya, se sentó y contemplo todo desde arriba, la sala estaba diseñada de una forma en la que si los sabios querían mirar hacía enfrente, fuera únicamente a él a quien vieran, magnifico, eso es lo que pudo decir.

Miro a varias sirvientas entrar y salir, poner floreros pequeños con unas pocas de flores cosmos y después de eso, acercarle al rey una mesita donde posaban su pipa de diario y un pequeño plato con el ya acostumbrado opio. Después de esto, entraron nueve hombre ancianos, con su mirada cansada y con túnicas similares, se sentaron en sus asientos y su nana los siguió, ella también estaba en el consejo de sabios.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Huang Fei se apresuro a decir.

-Comiencen.

-Mi señor Huang Fei, estamos reunidos aquí por la aparición de un dragón desconocido, no lo tenemos registrado y claramente si no acabamos con él, podría afectarnos, a todo el reino.

-Si, lo se, ¿Y la lista?

Uno de los acianos saco de su túnica un pergamino arrugado pero que no se le hacía vulgar, tosió un poco, para aclararse la garganta, y después comenzó a decir.

-Tenemos 10 candidatos mi Señor, todos están registrados en la asociación de cazadores de dragones y recompensas de la quinta unión, quien nos la han ofrecido debido al problema. Hemos examinado la lista y los hemos seleccionado con mucha sabiduría.

-Bien, entonces, díganme los nombres.

-Agust FK, cazador con 10 años de experiencia, 120 victorias 17 derrotas, es un buen postor ya que se ha enfrentado a muchos dragones, su precio 2500 guineas. Boint de la Riu cazador con 20 años de experiencia, 230 victorias 123 derrotas, su precio 12000 guineas, Los siguientes son un trio.- El hombre se aclaro aún más la garganta y reanudo su relato.-Sir Lian-chu y...

-¿Lian-chu?.-interrumpió Huang Fei.-¿Ese nombre no es de nuestros suburbios?

-Así es mi señor, el nombre proviene de la región del oeste de nuestro territorio.

-¿El hombre es nuestro compatriota?.

-Si, la asociación tiene escasa información de él, pero en ella dice que su isla fue quemada por un dragón.

-OH! ¿El caso de la isla ovejera? aquella que paso repentinamente ¿No es así?.

-Así es.

-Lo quiero a él, tal vez al ser de nuestro territorio no nos cobre más de lo que los otros quieran, ¿Quienes le siguen?.

-Un perro llamado Hector y otro hombrecillo que dudo mucho que cace dragones.

-¿Su nombre?.

-Sir Gwizdo.

Huang Fei sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquel nombre tan extraño, _"Gwizdo",_ su corazón latió desenfrenado y después su piel se erizó, ¿quien era aquel hombre y por que su cuerpo parecía temer le?

* * *

><p>*No creo que el arte barroco este en una historia como lo es cazadores de dragones, pero aún así solo utilizare algunas cosas de lo de la vida real en algunas descripciones :v no me maten lol<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8 Prophétie

**Chasseurs de dragons : Le dragon Huang Fei.**

**Chapitre 8 : Prophétie partie 2.**

Huang Fei respiro agitado una y otra vez, las sensaciones extrañas le golpeaban como si de un puño rudo se tratará, no conocía ningún sentir parecido, pero se sintió embriagado de sus mismas alucinaciones, no paraba de escuchar en el susurro del viento el nombre de aquel raro hombre que juraba no haber escuchado antes. _"Gwizdo"._

Un aire frió se colo por su columna vertebral y lo hizo temblar y sentirse vagamente débil, quizás ese era nombre de quien acabaría con su preciada vida, no pudo evitar abrasarse a si mismo tratando así que los temblores se acabarán pronto. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sin siquiera moverse y su cuerpo no paraba de convulsionarse, temió que algo malo le ocurriera y palideció cuando su vista buena comenzaba a nublarse, como si una vez más perdiera la visión. Comenzó a percibir el horror de la oscuridad, de las sombras que lo habían enganchado a una vida miserable y sin sentido, una vez más discapacitado y sin la dicha de saber como eran las cosas que le rodeaban, escucho a su Nana gritarle _"Huang Fei ¿Te sientes bien?"_ y el solo meneo la cabeza en son de negativamente.

Sintió los nervios incrementarse, se comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, y sin saber que hacer, sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo y la bilis quemar le la garganta impidiendo así que pudiese gritar, se sintió hervir en aceite caliente y sintió que se derretiría en pleno invierno.

Y después, casi por arte de magia, comenzó a calmarse, incluso los latidos de su corazón parecían volver a su estado normal, y los temblores habían casi desaparecido, pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos, ¿Cuando siquiera los había cerrado?, con temor de que volviera a ver oscuro, pero para su dicha no fue así. Estaba una vez más en su habitación, se sintió desnudo y sintió también el cálido respirar de una tercera persona, bajo su vista y vio a un hombre, de cabellos castaños y revueltos como si hubieran tenido una pelea vulgar, con los ojos cerrados y sobre todo, lo que le era más curioso del hombre pequeño era su nariz, grande y graciosa como jamás hubiese imaginado que existiera. Este hombre desconocido lo estaba abrazando de la cintura, y al igual que el mismo Huang Fei, este estaba desnudo. Los cubrían una manta de seda roja, más sin embargo no era lo suficiente como para ocultar los hechos, el joven meneo la cabeza y trato así de aclarar la profecía para que así él mismo pudiese entender lo que era obvio.

Pero entre más veía al hombre dormido complacido en su abdomen, se incrementaban las sensaciones que momentos atrás temió, no obstante, estas sensaciones avejentadas en minutos, en lugar de hacerle horror, sintió una leve paz.

Se sintió feliz, pero no sabía el motivo, se sentía tranquilo, exhausto y también calmado, sensaciones similares que desconocía su razón. Pronto su corazón acelero el ritmo, cada vez más y más rápido, como si el órgano quisiese salir y explorar el mundo, leves cosquillas se presentaron en su estomago y le recorrió todo el cuerpo, poniéndolo nervioso, sintió la sangre hervir y dirigirse a su rostro, se volvió levemente hacía el espejo que tenía a lado de la cama en un lugar que usualmente no cruzaba, su nana lo usaba de vez en cuando para arreglarle el cabello, pero para él, el instrumento avaricioso no tenía ningún uso útil para él, y sin embargo lo fue en ese instante de oro, se miro por primera vez examinando su propio rostro, sonrió cuando noto su propio tono de piel, pálido demasiado blanco, tanto como lo decían los campesinos, incluso se le veían pequeñísimas venas, y ahí, entre el tono claro se diferenciaba con mayor color el tono rojo en sus mejillas, incluso noto las perladas gotas de sudor frío en su frente, entonces trato de imaginar el porque pero no lo pudo adivinar.

Rodio dudoso la cintura delgada del hombre pequeño y este abrió los ojos y fijo su mirar azulada en sus ojos negros, el hombre sonrió y decía algo que no pudo escuchar, y de nuevo una vez más, los mareos le invadieron, el hombre se desvaneció de su agarre y paso a ser nieve entre sus manos, ya no estaba en su habitación y ya no estaba desnudo, tenía puesto un hanfu blanco, distinto al que llevaba en la reunión con los sabios, sus dedos que estaban sepultados en la fría nieve comenzaron a apretarla con furia, y de hecho comenzó a sentir el enojo en todo su ser como nunca antes lo hubiese experimentado.

Sintió la frustración a al tope en todos los sentidos, sus manos golpearon con odio el suelo, y sintió que sus labios formaban la letra A en un sonoro grito descomunal que incluso le dolió la garganta, una ilusión banal comenzó a desplomarse de su ser un peso muerto lo cubrió en los hombros, sintió que comenzaba a caer en un agujero sin fin y sintió sobre todo, que había perdido una pelea de la cual dependía su vida, sin caso de seguir peleando.

Alzó la vista nublada por las lágrimas y vio con dificultad a una figura enorme, un hombre de proporciones que si estuviese en otra situación le hubiesen causado gracia, blandeando una espada que se iluminaba con los finos rayos de el sol, su cabello, era largo y estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, su ceño fruncido y la expresión de sus labios le dio a entender a Huang Fei que ese era el hombre con quien tal vez había peleado, se sintió derrotado, exhausto, entonces fijo su mirada en su abdomen pero no vio nada que le hubiese podido matar, y entonces dejo de comprender lo que sucedía.

Pero entonces escucho la voz del hombre.

-¡Te he derrotado Huang Fei!, he ganado, así que deja en paz a Gwizdo, Déjame en paz a mi.

Y de repente sintió un dolor sin sentido y colosal apoderarse de su cuerpo, era tan intenso que sintió la necesidad de acostarse unos minutos.

Y después abrió los ojo.


End file.
